


Felicity

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss chose the dandelion in the spring over the tempestuous fires but the happiness of a calm peaceful life with their two children who are growing up quickly. How do how our Girl on Fire and Boy with the Bread deal with the realities of raising a family and the adventures that come along with it?    - Cannon -Set after Mockingjay
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren), Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren) & Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren), Katniss Everdeen/Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren)/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Toast Babies - Relationship, Toast Baby's, Toastbaby - Relationship, toastbabies - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alliswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/gifts), [eiramrelyat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramrelyat/gifts).



> This is for my friends alliswell21 who's little one is turning 10 & for eiramrelyat who asked for a B-Day drabble. So this is what I thought about what life would be like for Katniss and Peeta as their kids grew up. How their kids would see their parents. Beta'd by Jroseley who beta'd the story so that I can post it, thank you so much. I wrote this drabble/ficlet in one night I started writing this as a short drabble at 11 pm and it's 2:30 am and finished so please forgive the melee.
> 
> Rating M -for sexy Everlark scenes - 
> 
> PS I do not own the Hunger Games

Katniss stood with a tissue in her hand. She sniffed, her heart breaking.

"Hey," Peeta said winding his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"My baby is growing up…" she whispered brokenly. "This is his last night as a nine-year-old. Tomorrow he's entering the double digits Peeta!" Katniss couldn't help blubbering.

Her husband gently turned her around to face her. "Talk to me."

They learned over the years to communicate with each other. It was essential to express how they felt, after the war, they were broken pieces. Shadows of their former selves. It was through speaking to one another that they survived as a couple and when the kids came communication became paramount. Children had a way to conspire against them especially when they had a goal in mind like ice-cream for breakfast.

A soft smile played on her lips as she recalled how Mel sent Charlie to give her the biggest moon eyes while Mel worked on her father.

"With Mel, I wasn't this emotional, because Charlie was still young. Now Mel is nearly...well she's a teenager and Charlie is turning ten and soon they'll be dating and leaving the house."

"It's okay they're going to grow up one day, besides Charlie won't have girlfriends for a long time, not until he learns the art of clean underwear and socks."

Katniss chuckled. "True."

"As for Mel, having a boyfriend. Over my dead body."

Katniss laughed. Her scowl wasn't nearly as scary as Peeta's 'that's-my-baby-girl' look. She'd seen the way the boys in Mel's class scurried away when Peeta picked up Mel from school.

"Seriously she's turning fifteen, Peeta. Not all boys are bad. You were respectful."

He grinned wolfishly, "That's because I never told you what I was really thinking. His voice dipped, "Fifteen-year-old boys are dangerous."

"Oh Peet," Katniss whispered. He had the ability to listen to her and make her feel better.

"Trust me, I had to take many a cold shower on that train."

"Really?" Katniss was surprised.

"Well, when I wasn't worrying about Snow. There were mornings…" Peeta shrugged. "The things I used to…think about." He gave her a steamy look before he looked up at their slumbering child and closed their son's door.

Her hands found purchase on his shoulders. Thrilled Katniss allowed herself to be pressed up against the door. He leaned down and pecked her lips playfully, it frustrated her and enticed her. She leaned up and playfully bit his bottom lip, before kissing him. "Go on," Katniss said breathlessly between kisses.

Peeta's lips traveled from her mouth to her neck and his teeth tugged on her ear. "I used to think about what you would do if I would do this," his hand cupped her breast and kneaded it. A moan escaped her lips.

"What else," she begged. She didn't want him to stop.

"I thought of what noise you would do if I did this," his lips traveled to her neck and he placed sensual kisses on her neck as his free hand traveled down the small of her back and he cupped her bottom. Katniss leaped up and wrapped her legs around his middle. Her hands slipped to his butt and she gave it a good squeeze. She had a secret passion for his rear-end. He pulled back and gave her a heated look. Her pulse tripled and heat pooled between her legs.

"Now let's get you to bed," Peeta said walking with her. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big, big, day." He imitated Effie Trinket. "And I have a big big surprise for you."

Katniss laughed at his goofiness. But the laughter died when they got to their bedroom and the real fun began.

Down the hall, Mel opened the door to her bedroom and snuck to her brother's bedroom. She thought her parents would never leave the hallway. She passed her parent's bedroom and she heard muffled laughter and giggles. Her parents were weird.

Reaching Charlie's room she entered inside. A trail of balloons floated behind her as she silently walked up to her brother's bed. "Hey, silly goose wake up."

Charlie opened his sleepy grey eyes. "Mel?"

"Happy birthday brother," Mel said, handing him the balloons and the cupcake she baked him. It was a tradition they started when they were younger. Exchanging gifts at midnight.

"Thanks, sis," Charlie said, his hair askew, it stood up in weird angles.

"Quick make a wish," Mel urged.

Charlie closed his eyes, but then he opened them, "Quick cross your fingers."

"What?"

"My wish isn't for me, it's for mommy."

"Awe Charlie," Mel said, ruffling her brother's hair. Her brother had the heart of both their mother and father.

He smiled brightly. "Fingers crossed, this works," he whispered, shutting his eyes.

Mel did the same wanting whatever her brother was asking for.

Four months later Katniss sat in her doctor's office. She was going through the change, this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how her routine OBGYN appointment was supposed to end. "How?"

"Well Katniss if you don't know," her doctor joked.

"No," Katniss felt her cheeks heat up. "I know how that happens, my question is, aren't I not supposed to get pregnant now!"

"Well technically speaking, you still can. And you are."

Her look was incredulous. Her hands went to her middle, a soft smile came to her face. There was no question she wanted this baby. But, still, she needed to talk to Peeta. "I need my husband."

"Sure, why don't we make an appointment for-"

"Tomorrow," Katniss stated. "Peeta and I want to hear everything. I know for Charlie you said I was geriatric so for this one I want him here."

"Okay, we'll squeeze you in."

Katniss got up and walked out of the doctor's office and headed toward the Bakery. Peeta was serving a client. They were supposed to be having lunch.

"Hey," he greeted her. His eyes twinkled, he had grey hair growing at the temple, and he was sexier than ever.

"Hey." She slipped her hands in her back pockets. She watched him give Chip the keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Chip said.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah," Katniss saw the look in his eyes. He was up to something. Peeta was a romantic and he always found ways to have dates with her.

They walked hand in hand to the local restaurant. When they were seated, Peeta picked up his water and asked, "So how's your day?"

Katniss looked over the menu, "I'm pregnant."

He spit water all over the place. He began coughing.

Calmly she passed him one of the linens. The waiters all rushed forward.

"Mr. Mellark are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said but his eyes didn't leave Katniss's face. As soon as they were alone he said. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Katniss nodded. "While being examined down there she backed away looking confused and ordered a test. Next thing I know I'm getting blood drawn and peeing on a stick."

"How?"

"That's what I said."

His eyes traveled down her form. He leaned over, "Are you okay with this, do you…" Peeta trailed off.

Katniss took a deep breath and thought about what he said. Having Mel and Charlie wasn't easy for her. Getting pregnant wasn't easy either. She had a lot of fears for Mel's pregnancy. For Charlie's, she knew what she was in for, but it still wasn't easy, as she had deep ceded fears brought on by the trauma she faced as a teenager. Yet having raised a family for the past fifteen years Katniss learned that to raise a family she needed Peeta. They became partners. It's why she was so calm and ready to have this baby.

"Yes, I am good."

"Really?"

"How do you feel?" Katniss wanted to know what was going on in Peeta's mind.

"To be frank," Peeta said, sitting back. "I'm scared."

"Okay, why?" Listening to him was important.

"We're in our forties, if we decide to do this we'll be in our sixties by the time this kid turns twenty. I don't know if I'll be able to get up at three in the morning. Or go through teething." He looked at her, then sighed, "But yet again having another baby, holding a baby, that would be amazing."

Katniss began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because people will think the kid will be our grandbaby."

"Nah that's what hair dye is for. I'm sure we can talk Effie into giving us a facelift."

Katniss had tears in her eyes.

They laughed like loons and barely made it through lunch. The next day they sat at the doctor's office.

The doctor explained that getting pregnant naturally wasn't easy. They had struck the lottery. Most women who wanted to have children at this age did IVF treatments.

"So doc, what's the game plan?"

"Well, I'm starting Katniss on prenatal vitamins. You both are in good health, despite your dangerous carb making business."

"Hey, it's not my fault you frequent the bakery." Peeta put his hands in the air.

"I want Katniss to go on a special diet. More appointments, your symptoms can be even more acute than with Mel or Charlie. You have to exercise, and this will most likely be a C-section."

Katniss smiled, "I haven't had any morning sickness unlike with Charlie. I didn't even know I was pregnant."

"Well, we'll be going on operation baby #3. The first thing is we'll have to tell the kids," Peeta said, sounding like instructor Peeta. For the 75th Games Peeta became a training machine.

"Honey we're having a baby not going into an arena," Katniss patted his hand. "I want to enjoy this pregnancy."

"Right," Peeta said. "Do you have the list of foods she should stay away from?"

"Already one step ahead of you," the doctor gave them the list.

"We do most of this stuff already with the kids," Peeta sounded relieved as he looked at the list.

"Good, see, not bad. Okay, lady," the doctor addressed Katniss, "let's hear that heartbeat shall we?"

Katniss laid down excited to hear the baby's heartbeat. As soon as she did the smile on her face didn't leave. Neither did the one that spread on Peeta's face.

When they got home Peeta said, "I'm going to hire someone new at the bakery."

"What, why?"

"Because we're in this together. And when this baby is born I want to be there with you. That means I have to train them while you're still small because as soon as you pop, that belly gets huge and you won't be able to have the same mobility as you do now."

She put her hand on his cheek, thankful for him. "Okay, we do this together."

They were sitting on the sofa when the kids came home from school. They both ran into the house and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their parents.

"I didn't mean to break the lamp," Charlie confessed.

"I glued it back together," Mel blurted out.

"We'll talk about the lamp later. Why don't you come in and sit down."

"Mom, Dad you guys are freaking me out," Mel said.

"It's not bad news."

Mel sat on the edge of her chair. Charlie sat on the floor looking up at them.

Peeta looked at Katniss and together they announced. "We're having a baby."

"What?" Mel asked.

It was followed by Charlie jumping up and down. "MY WISH! MY WISH CAME TRUE!"

"Charlie, calm down," Peeta instructed.

Mel then looked at her brother. "That's what you wanted?"

Charlie shook his head, his blond wavy hair flopped up and down. "Mommy was sad because we are getting older, and one day you'll grow up and find someone and leave the house."

Mel looked down and then looked at Katniss. "Is this true mom?"

"Yeah, I've been pretty weepy knowing you're growing up," Katniss said standing. Mel was as tall as her. "You're so beautiful and you're turning fifteen soon."

Mel hugged her fiercely. "Oh momma, what if I don't wanna grow up or leave?"

"Well, then you stay here until you're ready. In the meantime, I'm going to need both of you. Your dad and I are actually excited but scared." She placed her hand over her stomach.

Charlie peered into her stomach, "Hi baby, I'm Charlie your big brother. I promise to show you how to do all sorts of stuff. I can play tea and I can also show you how to chop down a tree. Just you wait and see."

Katniss looked over her kids at Peeta who had tears in his eyes. This was the family he always wanted. Growing up he didn't have this type of love. This is why he wanted kids so much. She reached over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

As far as pregnancy's went this by far was the best one for her. The doctor was vigilant about her salt and sugar intake. Katniss went to all of her appointments. Peeta made sure to be present at all of them, and on the ones that she needed to 'donate blood' as Katniss called it, Mel went with her. Mel developed a taste for Medicine. She was constantly on the phone with Grandma comparing notes.

Her mother made the trip to come to District Twelve. Charlie and Peeta set up the nursery. Katniss was in her seventh month, but what felt like her twelfth sitting on the bed. Her legs were swollen and she was resting on the bed. She stroked her belly. They had decided as a family to wait until the baby's birth to find out the sex of the baby.

Katniss would be happy with either or as long as the baby was healthy.

Peeta came into the room wearing only a small towel slung around his hips. His dad-bod looked delicious to Katniss and she licked her lips.

"So tonight I have a special bath for my mistress, have you seen her?"

Katniss laughed as he went into the closet and then searched under the bed. "Darn it, where did that woman go?" He peeked up at her, then gave a suggestive look. "Well, well, well, look at what I found. Tell me is that a baby inside of you or are you happy to see me?"

Katniss couldn't help laugh at his cheesiness. "Is that how you pick up women down at the bakery?"

"That and I ply them with warm hot bread." He stood and said, "Do you want to join me in a sensuous warm bath?" He winked and puckered his lips.

"Yes, but I think you're wearing too many items of clothing."

"Oh you mean this," he pointed to the towel just before he ripped it off and threw it over his shoulders.

Katniss laughed right before he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the bathroom.

Outside Mel was on the phone with one of her friends.

"Is that your mom and dad laughing?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, all my mom and dad do is fight, and when they aren't yelling at each other they're giving the other death glares."

Mel thought about this. She hadn't considered that not everyone had the same situation. Her parents were special to have found one another and to be able to stay together. She was lucky to be in a loving family. "They're great. Okay on to question number 16, what did you get?"

The conversation ended but, Mel now wanted what her parents had, and she wasn't going to settle for less.

Time flew. Katniss was in her ninth month. It was time for her C-section surgery. Katniss glanced at her family. She was truly lucky to have them. The baby swished inside of her belly. This was the pregnancy she enjoyed the most. Even though she couldn't eat everything she wanted. She was so big that she couldn't find the right sleeping position. She was constantly hot and she could smell a cheese-bun in another district.

"Alright Katniss are you ready to bring Mellark baby number three into the world?," the doctor asked.

"Yes."

Peeta leaned down and kissed Katniss on the forehead.

"We'll be waiting," Charlie said, grasping her hand.

"It's okay, the next time you see us you'll be able to talk to your baby brother or sister without this big bump in the way."

Charlie laughed and wiped his tears from his face. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you more," Katniss said.

Charlie watched his mommy being wheeled away. He knew he was ten now and he shouldn't be calling his mommy, mommy. Most of his friends were calling their mothers, mom, or mother. Charlie didn't feel it was right, not yet. Especially, when he considered the special mommy he had.

"You remember when we learned mommy and daddy were famous," Mel said.

Charlie looked at his sister puzzled.

"We're going to have to take care of our baby when the time comes. They need to understand that our parents are famous, and the reason they are that way is because they put our family first. Mommy put Auntie Prim first."

"And daddy put mommy first." Charlie understood. Their selflessness toward their family and toward each other is what started the revolution that saved them all.

"What they don't talk about in the books, is all the suffering our parents went through."

Charlie understood. Mommy had scars on her body and so did his daddy. They never hid them, but they were a living reminder of the bad stuff they went through to be happy. Mommy and daddy were very special. "It's why we need to help with the baby."

"Yeah, and protect him or her from the outside."

Charlie nodded and a another tradition was born between the siblings. A storytelling tradition. They would be the storytellers for the next generation being born.

Two months later Katniss stood by the doorway of the nursery. Charlie sat with little Felicity, feeding her. Mel was sitting on the floor folding baby laundry. Katniss had a tissue in her hands and she was wiping the tears.

Felicity was born at six pounds one ounce. She cried fiercely at being taken out of her safe space, but when she smiled she brought joy to her parent's hearts.

Peeta put his hand on her shoulders. "Hey."

"Look at them Peeta, our dancing girl, and our chubby legged toddler," she whispered.

Peeta slid his hands down her shoulders and hugged. "Yeah, aren't they beautiful."

"They have joy on their faces."

"Thank you," Peeta said.

"For what?" Katniss looked up to him.

"For giving me the life I wanted. For fighting for me, when I had my episodes. For those long boring talks with Dr. A. For allowing me to be in your life."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She'd chosen right, the dandelion in the spring. Not the tempestuous fires but the happiness of a calm peaceful life. "Thank you for coming back, and for the Primroses. And for waiting so long for them."

"You didn't have to but I am so glad we sat down and talked about each one before going forward with the pregnancies."

Katniss smiled and sighed. She was glad she made the right choice all those years ago. Glad for the bond she couldn't break and the love that grew out of it and the felicity that came with it.

The End.


End file.
